


Track Track Baby

by tracionn



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 2018 Winter Olympics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sports, Digital Art, M/M, Speed Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracionn/pseuds/tracionn
Summary: Merlin / Arthur Ice Short track speed skating AU





	Track Track Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Created for MerlinOlympics 2018  
> [On LJ ](https://merlinolympics.livejournal.com/)  
> [On Tumblr ](http://tracionn.tumblr.com/post/170686751851/created-for-merlinolympics-2018-on-lj-and-ao3)

  * _Short track speed skating is a lightning-fast, adrenaline-fuelled winter sport full of unpredictability, where skaters reach speeds of up to 50-kmph on blades 46cm long and only 1mm thick. It is a highly tactical and physically demanding sport with split-second decision making and race strategy playing a crucial role in racing, where skaters go head-to-head in races of 4 to 6 skaters in a knock-out style of competition._ ([x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.iceskating.org.uk%2Findex.cfm%2Fathletes%2Fspeed-skating1%2Fshort-track%2F&t=ODNhNTBiM2ExMWViZDkzNmJiYzNhYjhjZjdhMjA5YjQ5ZDJiMjdiYSxXaVN5TnRjeg%3D%3D&b=t%3AePg4uyjTcZbTa4iOARdJpg&p=http%3A%2F%2Ftracionn.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F169622980586%2Fcreated-for-merlinolympics-2018-on-lj-and-ao3&m=1))



***

  * Arthur Pendragon is a skater of high renown and popularity
  * It’s Arthur’s third time at the Olympic games
  * It’s only due to his hard work that he can skate again at all
  * A mean accident destroyed both his knees 3 years ago and every doctor told him he has to give up skating.
  * Arthur giving up what he loves and ending his career with anything but a medal? Was not going to happen. He found the best physio rehab coach there is - and he made it.
  * After these games he’ll take over as Sporting Coach Director for the National Ice Skating Association, planning to reach out for the youth and staring support team.
  * But first: A medal!
  * Arthur will surely skate for Gold this year, but any position on the pedastal is fine for him since he’s planning to give Merlin - his trustworthy, supportive and adorable Merlin - a very special kind of gold in exchange for a life together, on and off the ice.



***

  * Merlin Emrys is the Olympics newcomer and bound to secure his place on the pedestal after some expectionelly successful seasons.
  * Probably even beating Pendragon to Gold.
  * Some say there must be magic in the elegance and speed of his skating.
  * When Merlin fist saw Arthur after the accident, his heart stopped with worry and he’s been even closer at Arthur’s side ever since.
  * After having trained with Pendragon, he’s looking forward to being trained by him.
  * Merlin knows Arthur is up to something but he just can’t figure out what it is…




End file.
